you cant pick your family but can pick you friend
by A stone heart
Summary: hey this a sequel to Tenten what happened in the past. it been months since it all happened and now tenten is just getting back to normal. but what happen she is kidnapped and what has temari got to do with it. R&R nejten
1. Chapter 1

It has been months since everybody found out Tenten secret and swore never to speak about it to anyone but rumours do get around the only thing Tenten could do was deny it but a part from that everything was finally back to normal.

Tenten and Neji where training in their normal training ground sparing against one another Neji had asked her to add in her new jutsu even though Tenten was worried about trying anything difficult against him so she just kept it to simple moves. Which Neji wasn't all to pleased about but he understood.

She stepped back for a moment before bring out another scroll grinning when she saw Neji stop spinning _`there no way he'll stop this one`_she launched at him with the fiery blade he simply jumped back avoiding the swing of the blade, as she stretched out her arm he grabbed it avoiding the blade tossing her to the other side of the training ground.

_`Damn we've been at this for hours, and before that I just had to do my own training`_ she ran at Neji once again this time throwing 4 shurikens as he dodged her attack she brought out a metal chain trying to catch him of guard when he landed on one foot she used the chain to tangle the foot that was on the ground.

As she yanked the chain from under his tangled foot his foot was taking away from underneath him he fell with a hard crash "Got you", she panted as she pulled him towards her.

As he came closer to her he gave a smirk that told her that she had just lost. He placed his hand on the ground before he used around house kick swiping her legs away from her. "Shit", she swore as she landed hard on the ground.

Neji sat up straight as he tried to untangle the chain from his leg "your strategies are improving", he said concentrating in untangling the chain.

"You think so?", he nodded still not staring at her "well I still have along way to go", she smirked as he finally looked at her to hand her chain. He got to his feet before offering his hand to help her up she accepted it with a smile.

As she got up on her wobbly feet trying to regain her balance back but failed when she took step forward she fell forward. "Tenten", Neji caught her just before she fell to the ground.

She closed her eyes expecting to fall flat on her face but instead she felt a pair of strong arms rap around her. she looked to see Neji looking down on her with concern in his eyes they stayed like that for a good few minute looking into each other eyes in a comfortable silence their heart raising for being so close to each other before Neji broke the silence "we should take a break", it was obvious that she was exhausted.

She nodded as they broke apart she looked away to hide the tint of red in it. "You're pushing yourself to much", he spoke in his normal calm voice as he watched her rest against a tree. "How long have you been training before we met up today?", she shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Hey Neji, Tenten", they watched there green clothed boy run towards them giving him questioned look. "Good news", they looked at each other they knew what that meant "Guy sensei said we'll be doing sprint round the village to keep our youth fresh", Tenten groaned

"Do you honestly think that will keep our youth fresh", Tenten stood up "I'm pretty sure it will only drain our youth."

"No Tenten you've got it all wrong", he pulled a good guy pose "it will make our spring time of youth more beautiful", she rolled her eyes and started walking while Neji watch her very carefully.

"Have fun refreshing your youth Neji", she grinned as she gave a small wave to the people behind her.

"So are you going to start doing this everyday disappearing in the middle of training", Neji looked at her with a questioned look.

"Nope today special", she gave a bigger grin as she looked back.

"Where are you going?", Lee shouted after her.

"Don't worry Guy knows I'm leaving training early", she shouted back at them.

The boys watched as she disappeared into the forest. "I wonder where she off to."

"Doesn't matter, it doesn't concern us", Neji went back to his normal self as he started to meditate under his tree.

"Neji will you join us", Neji did not answer he closed his eyes as if Lee was never there "emm Neji?, well I will see you tonight", Lee finally gave up and went on to find Guy sensei. When Neji knew Lee was no where in sight he went into his bag and pulled a wooden box out.

His smile grow as he ran his hand on top of the smooth box. He knew it was a good idea getting them it might have cost an arm and a leg but it was worth it.

_**TENTEN **_

The young girl looked down on a grave stone as she sat her giant scroll down then her bag right next to it before finally she sat on her knees in front of it "I'm sorry I've not been around in a while", she spoke to the gravestone as if someone was listen.

"I've been busy but I defiantly made sure no one was going to stop me coming to day after all today special" she smiled.

_**FLASHBACK**_

it was a cold wet day as a young boy no older than 17 walked down the a path an hour away from konoha he had a smile on his face as he continued to walk "another successful mission", he grinned not letting the cold get him down "huh what that?", he stopped as he saw something sitting under the tree.

He slowly stepped closer to it to see it was a young girl she was hugging her legs keeping her head down on her knees as if she was trying to keep warm. He crouched down next to her placing his hand on her cold arm she was shivering her clothes where dirty, soaked and ripped and her hair was matted.

"Hey what are you doing out here In this cold?", his tone was soft and caring as she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"I don't deserve to be anywhere else", she simply said her voice sounding very weak before placing her head back down on her knees.

"That not true", she looked back up at him "I mean your parents must be worried", she shook her head tiredly "Aww come on don't be like that they probably worried sick" her eyes started to water "so where is your village?"

"I don't have one", the boy looked at her "they said I was too weak I didn't deserve to live", he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Come on we're going", the girl gave him questioned look "I'll take you back to my village"

"Why? I'm nothing I'm a weakling", she spoke softly "the only thing I took pride in and I learn I'm too weak to do it"

"So what was that then?", he questioned her.

"I wanted to be a strong shin obi, but my village said I would never accomplish that", she looked straight into his eyes "I'd rather be left to die", this broke the boys heart because he knew she was telling the truth her eyes weren't showing any regrets in saying it.

"Come on", he picked her up into his arms she only looked at him "you say you'd rather die than be somebody who can't be a shin obi that you've given up before you have really started yet. That only show they where telling the truth because given up before you have really started is the worst type of weakness.", He looked down to see her looking away his eyes widened when he saw the bruises and cuts some deep and some was nothing to worry about `_what have these monster done to her`_

_**LATER ON THAT DAY**_

The boy from earlier stood in front of the third hokage desk as the older man sat behind it "how is she?", the boy looked worried at him.

"She doing fine nothing that serious we don't know if the situation had physiologic damage yet", the third hokage looked at the young man serous "no body being able to talk to her she been sitting in the room in complete silence refusing to even give her name but from what you have told me I think I know what village she came from"

"Well are you going to contact them letting them know that we have one of there villager?", the third hokage shook his head "wait why? you cant do that her family might be worried"

"Akio I wish I could but the village are the once who ordered her out most likely are the once who left her in such bad shape I'm amazed that she managed to walk this far and who knows what they'll do if they find her"

"So what kind of people would allow this to happen her family must have objected to this", boy couldn't help show his anger of in his voice.

"That is unlikely when the village find out about somebody being weak they don't give a second thought they chase them out but this is rare I've never heard them do this to someone so young"

"So this is normal for them", the hokage nodded his head.

"So what are you going to do now are you going to leave her alone let her choice what she wants to do", Akio thought for a moment thinking of what she said to him about how she would rather die then not to become a shin obi.

"No I will take care of her myself I'm pretty sure my family wont mind", he turned to leave the room "is she still in the hospital?"

"Yes, I will start to sort out all the details but you should not mention her past to anyone and you will be her family now", he nodded his head before leaving the room.

_**HOSPITAL**_

He walked into the room to see the girl that he had helped sitting on the bed in the same position he found her in "they told me you've refused to talk to anyone is that right?.", she did not answer "So your now not talking to me?", he smiled sitting next her bed.

"Can I go now?", the young girl spoke.

"Where do you think your going to go?" she shrugged "well I've talk to the hokage and he agreed to let you stay but with one condition you don't tell your past to anyone", she looked at him then looked down.

"Why would I want anyone to know that I'm weak how pathetic do you think I am", she got out of bed as he watched her start to make her way to the door he got up and stood right in front of her "what do you think your doing I never said I wanted to stay", he sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to allow you to go back out there", he crouched down to her eye level "I thought you wanted to be a strong shin obi? Well I promise If you stay I will do the best I can to make that dream come true", she agreed without hesitation "good because after you heeled completely you will be join the ninja academy" he smiled

"Why would you help me?", he placed his hand on her head.

"Well I've always wanted a younger sibling. And plus I like helping people", his grin grow but then became serous "I promise you no matter what I will never let your village get they're hands on you even if it means my life, just promise me you will work so hard to make your dream come true Tenten", she looked at him with a questioned look "it will be your new name your identity for this village"

"Why Tenten?"

"It means heavenly heaven"

"It sounds quite weak", she spoke obviousness she was still used to her village rule about names.

"Well it depends on how you look at it. I mean I think it suits you heaven is believed to be a peaceful place but when it needs to be it a strong place protecting everybody in it, and it reminds me of your eyes", she gave a questioned look "when I first met you your eyes where soft but still had a hint of strength in them and now I can still see so much strength but there still a hint of softness in your eyes" Her small arms rapped around his neck as she couldn't hold back the tears he smiled knowing that she had accepted his offer and he returned the embrace.

_**END Of FALSHBACK**_

"The anniversary of the day you found me", she looked up at the sky. Tenten couldn't help a tear fall from her eye quickly wiping it away "I hope I made you proud even if I still have a long way to go I will become a strong kunoich", she rolled her right sleeve up to revel the bottom of her arm cover in bright blue circles wrapped around it "I swear I never meant to let this happen but I thought they where going to destroy the village."

She sighed "but I promise if anything dose happen I swear I'll leave if I think any harm will come to mom and dad", she clenched her hands "I will get this shit of my arm", she sighed " and I promise I will make your proud of me again"

She looked at the sky the sun was starting to set she had been there for hours "I need to go its getting late, I will try and visit more often", she smiled as she got up.

She walked away from the cemetery as she walked she heard rustling in the bushes `_really do you think I'm really that stupid`_ she rolled her eyes before taking two kunai out and tossing them at the direction of the noise. The young kunoich walked into the bushes but only find that the two kunai's where now stuck in the bark of a tree "huh? That weird I swore I could of felt somebody chakra around he…"

She stopped when everything went black she knew someone had put something over her head. She felt two pairs of hands pick her up she knew exactly who it was by the sense of their chakra "Naruto Lee put me down or I swear to god I wont let you live when you do finally let me go". She cursed and threatened even though they would let her go.

It didn't take long till the smell of BBQ chicken reached her nostrils. _`huh what with that smell?,`_ as she felt whatever it was been lifted from her head to be blinded by the sudden light instantly closing her eyes.

She finally open her eyes to see the konoha 11 Kakashi, Guy, Lady Tsunade who was all ready a bit drunk and Shizune they where all staring at her while Naruto and Lee smiled "Surprise", they're voices cheered happily.

"What going on?", she looked at everybody confused noticing that she was in the BBQ and why did I get taken here the way I did couldn't you of just ask me to come", she stared at the two who where now hiding behind the group.

"Naruto what the hell where you thinking?", he scratched his cheek as Sakura scolded him while Neji took care of Lee.

"We… well you seemed to be lit… little down lately so we thought it would be a good idea to throw a small get together", Hinata filled her in playing with her finger.

Tenten smiled at her friends as she watched them have fun her voice softened "there was no need for that. But thanks", Hinata gave a soft smile as she watched her friends return it in to an even bigger one.

"Hey you deserve it", Ino shout in her friends ears but then lowering her voice covering her mouth with her hand so only the two girls could hear her "sorry but it was only meant to be the konoha 11 but when Lady Tsunade found out we couldn't stop her and Lee invited Guy and he invited Kakashi"

"Hey Tenten could I talk to you for a moment?", Neji interrupted the girls. Tenten nodded as she left the two girls giving her a giant smile.

"What's up?", she ask as he led her to a quieter spot before going into his bag pulling out a box that fit perfectly in his palm. She gave him a questioned look before he forced it into her hands. "What this?"

"Open it", he folded his arms.

She still wasn't sure but she done as she was told as she lifted the lid of the box to reveal three stainless steel kunai her eyes lit up to see the konoha symbol on the bottom of the blade and the weapons mistress that ran down the blade before the konoha symbol.

"Oh my god", her voice became higher "look at this blade the sharpness the perfect workman ship", she examined it running her finger over the tip. Her focus was broke when she noticed Neji staring at her. "Neji I love them", she hugged him but then pulled back when she realized what she was doing.

They both looked away hiding the small tint of pink in there faces. Finally Neji broke the silence "Well I'm glad you like them", he turned to walk away before he felt something grab his wrist he turned to see Tenten holding him.

"Neji I cant allow you to go without paying you back for them". She took of her bag rustling in it before bring out a purse. There was no need to ask how much she already knew how much it was she had already cheek them out not that long ago but didn't have enough money to buy them.

As she opened her purse she felt a pair of strong but gentle hands rest on hers she looked up to see Neji staring down on her "then that would defeat the purpose of it being a gift", he spoke in his normal calm voice then turning to join the others.

She stared into the distance then at the box that contained the kunai's but soon after snapping out of her daze to join the other and show of her knew favourite weapon.

_**LATER ON**_

Everybody was outside readying there self to go home Apart from the older ninja plus Naruto and Lee. Tenten said her goodbyes as she watched her friend go home.

"I will see you at training tomorrow?", she smiled as she turned around to she Hinata and Neji.

"Yeah as always, and thank you so much Neji I love my gift", she laughed as she saw Neji turn his face avoiding eye contact with her while Hinata gave a nerves smile "and thank you Hinata", Hinata bowled.

"Come on Lady Hinata we should be going now", before they said there final goodbye and walking away.

Tenten watched as they walked away "It a shame when they find out that your still lying to them", Tenten turned to where the voice had came from but she couldn't see a thing in the shadows "I mean how do you think that boy will react to even more lies"

"Who There?"

"Maybe you should just leave the village never come back no one would be bothered by you again", Tenten was getting frustrated squinting her eyes to try and see anything.

"Come out?", she spoke more firm biting her lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten watched as they walked away "It a shame when they find out that your still lying to them", Tenten turned to where the voice had came from but she couldn't see a thing in the shadows "I mean how do you think that boy will react to even more lies"

"Who there?"

"Maybe you should just leave the village never come back no one would be bothered by you again", Tenten was getting frustrated squinting her eyes to try and see anything.

"Come out?", she spoke more firm biting her lower lip she couldn't believe what she was hearing who was this.

She watch as the figure walked out of the shadows " you know what I'm saying is the truth you know you cant keep that fake smile up forever".

Tenten eyes widened "no way lady Koharu Utatane", (for all those who don't remember her she in the leaf council)

_**SAKURA & INO**_

The two young girls walk down the street it hasn't been long since they left the BQQ hut "that was a great night" Ino stretch her are above her head as she walked.

"Yeah but I don't feel right leaving without paying our half of the bill", Sakura looked up at the night sky until she felt an arm wrap around her neck and seeing her friend smile at her.

"Don't worry about it Neji said he would take care of the bill" her smile grew "man you must be the first girl in the world who wants to pass up a free meal", she laughed.

"Oh crap", Sakura slapped her forehead while Ino just gave her questionable look "I forgot my purse. Aww I need to go back and get it", turning back to walk the other way.

"I'll come knowing you you'll end up talking to someone and wont get home until later but if I'm with you I can make sure that doesn't happen", Ino folded her arm with a smile.

"Sure. Now that I think about it less people do talk to me when your around", she smirked at the blond hair girl.

"or they just get scared by your billboard brow", Sakura ignored her.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

As the two girl got to the corner of the BBQ hut when they heard a voice coming from the other side they looked at each other "Come out"

They looked at each other "isn't that Tenten voice?", Ino asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah and she sounds pissed", the girls looked around the wall still keeping quiet so they wont be spotted.

"You know what I'm saying is the truth you know you cant keep that fake smile up forever", an old lady stepped out of the shadows.

"isn't that lady Koharu Utatane what is she doing here?" Sakura looked up to Ino expecting her to know the answer.

_**TENTEN**_

"lady Koharu Utatane", Tenten didn't know how to greet the old woman she was to angry to greet her the normal way with a smile and bow to show respect she didn't deserve it, but she would act normal like she didn't know what she was talking about. "lovely night", she spoke as she forced herself to bow "can I help you with something?"

"Yes let me know why your still in this village", Tenten gave a sharp stare before forcing out a laugh.

"Well because I live here that why?", she spoke trying to sound less cheeky.

"Don't play stupid with me". Tenten put on a confused look "when I heard the gossip I wont lie I didn't believe it I mean why would I you aren't someone who stand out", Tenten folded her arms "but when I left the village for a week it was conformed".

"Well you heard wrong I've always be a konoha ninja", the young girl being more serious "now if you don't mind I will be leaving", she turned to walk away.

"Answer me one question then", Tenten stopped "is it true that you're just a replacement for your brother?", brown haired girl clenched her fist "I mean for what I've heard your parent where against you staying" she smiled seeing it was having effecting her "there where rumours that his death had something to do with you…"

"Stop it!", Tenten voice was low and strained she could only fight the tears as they threatening to fall from her eyes.

"So is it true", the woman eyes sharpened "I mean it must be hard on your parents having you around a reminder of what caused their son death"

"SHUT UP", she yelled as the old woman watching her run of in the direction of the training grounds before the old woman walked away.

_**SAKURA & INO**_

They watched as their friend ran of they couldn't believe it they stood there stunned trying to process "I never knew Tenten had a brother", Ino was the first to speak.

"Poor Tenten", Sakura breathed out "was this lady Koharu Utatane idea of some kind of sick joke", her voice now becoming angrier.

"Sakura I will go and cheek if Tenten okay you go get your purse and if Lady Tsunade up to it let her know other wise we'll until tomorrow ", they agreed and Ino was off and Sakura went in the BBQ hut.

_**SAKURA**_

As she walk in she could see Lady Tsunade ignoring Shizune attempts to get her stop drink `_well I already knew that was going to be a long shot anyway`_, Kakashi and Guy where having an eating contest.

She continued walking where she was seat when she found her purse then spotting Naruto and Lee acting Quite suspicious "What are you to up?", the boys smiled holding something behind there back.

"Nothing emm what do you mean", Naruto panicked

"What are you hiding?", they said nothing until they couldn't take her stare anymore and showing her two scrolls she could recognise they scrolls any day "what are you doing with those?". She yelled

"We just wanted to see the different weapons Sakura it not that big of a deal", Naruto trying to defend their reason for taking the scroll.

The pink haired girl grabbed the scrolls "you two should know better than to steel Tenten scroll expressly you Lee. You don't even know the hand signs", she sighed before walking out.

_**NEJI & HINATA**_

The two walk towards the head clans house "You know Neji I think Tenten really enjoyed herself it been ages since I've seen her smile the way she did today"

"I'm glad to hear that", he paused for a moment.

"She still acting a bit distant but she just need a little more time", he showed no emotion as he talk but Hinata knew it was there.

"We shouldn't expect much from her just know she still working some things out", a smirk came to his face "training has never been", Neji thought back to earlier that day and his smirk just grow.

_**TENTEN**_

Tenten came to a clearing in the forest where she comes to improve her knew jutsu's. It was set up with targets perfect for a weapons mistress. Tenten loved this area no one every came here it was like it had been forgotten by all of the shin obis.

As Tenten landed next to half a tree that she had been using to practice using her fire jutsu in her hand by concentrating it with her chakra but it always failed no matter how hard she tried. She knew how to do it with hand signs but it took to much of her chakra last time she ended up in the hospital lucky someone from the ANBU found her past out in this clearing.

Lady Tsunade had warred her about using it but she couldn't help herself today she was to angry and she wanted to blow of some steam. She done some hand sign not waiting for the jutsu she start ramming her fist into the bark watching it burn off.

_**INO**_

Ino finally found Tenten she sat on the branching watching her friend for a moment `_Maybe I should leave her a while in till she calms down and talk to her tomorrow` _she sighed `_then again I cant leave her like this Sakura would kill me` _she continued watching her friend as she started doing some hand sign "Huh what is she doing?", Ino watched as she watched her friend punching the bark with fire in her hand "she know better", jumping from to the ground a couple feet away from her friend.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?", Tenten heard the blond haired ninja stopping in mid punch her fist resting on what was left of the tree. Her head was lowered her fringe was covered her eyes as she took deep. "You know damn right Lady Tsunade told you not to use that jutsu, are you trying to kill yourself cause that is what will happen if you keep using it your exhausted all ready" tired

"Would it matter?" her voice shaky as Ino gave a questioned look "would it matter if I died?", Ino was speechless "I'm mean all I do is cause trouble to who ever is in my life I would better of leaving this village", she clenched her fist tighter not moving from the spot Ino had found her in.

Ino couldn't stand seeing her like this and before she knew it Ino had grabbed the brown haired ninja turning her around before she slap her in the face "don't you dare Tenten, don't you dare talk like that", the blonde girl didn't hide the tears that where falling from her eyes. "how do you think we would feel your friends you think you can just come into all our lives and think we want you to disappear without a word of goodbye", Tenten head was still down as she sat in front of the tree trying to rest a bit.

"Tenten don't listen to Lady Koharu Utatane", she sat next to her friend "Lady Tsunade will sort it out and what she said…", Ino stopped she didn't know if she should finish her sentence "what she said about your brother it not true"

Tenten closed her eyes fighting the tear at the voice that echoed in her head _` you're just a replacement for your brother`, _her fist clenched _`there where rumours that his death had something to do with you`_

"You know he's the only reason I was aloud to stay in this village", Ino looked at her as she wiped her own tear away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A boy looked around waiting for the students to come out the academy as he watched them leave he waited for the young girl with the twin buns slowly walked towards him he couldn't help but smile "so how was your first day Tenten?", she shrugged "come on it cant be that bad my academy days where some of the best day of my life"

"It wasn't what I expected", looked on as she walked.

"Well it might be a while before you get used to it but just try and get along with everybody", she gave him a questioned look "well that what the best shin obis dose they can be able endure any situation with a smile."

"That's a lie you can't force people to like you", he looked down on her.

"Maybe you cant get them to like you but when you put on a smile they will accept you even in the worst situation when you smile it will only show strength", He pick her up placing the young on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?", she crossed her arms

"Come on act your age", he laughed as he started running through the street of Konoha then jumping from roof to roof "you having fun", he heard her laugh and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not", she said trying to hide the cheerful tone in her voice

"Your lying", he laughed "it okay to admit your having fun", he stopped in front of their house.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"He was always waiting for me at the same time" she let out a soft sigh "but two years after that he didn't show up. I just presumed that he was just called out to a mission but when I went home…", she hid her face from the blond ninja feeling her friend wrap her arm around her shoulder. "Ino?", she looked at her Tenten eyes shinning from the un shed tears "Pease don't tell anyone you saw me like this"

"Of course I wont", she spoke softly "you Tenten it not weak showing your emotions to anyone if you don't how do we know when you need help", Ino gave a giant grin while Tenten returned it with a softer one "remember we here to help".

"Thanks Ino", she stood up offering her hand to help her up "come on I will walk you home", as Ino stretched out to take her friend's hand she paused as watched a kunai come between them. She shot a deadly look to where it came from. Tenten stood in front of her friend remembering the whole thing about protecting the medical ninjas before herself.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Ino look at her confused as the brown hair kunoich who was firing kunai in direction the first kunai came from.

"Ino you're a medical ninja, I can't allow anybody to harm you" she spoke as two ninja feel hard to the ground from the tree "Ino go and inform the hokage I will hold of these guys off"

"But Tenten…" Ino tried to object to this but she was cut off

"Ino there no time for this go", Ino looked at her before finally agreeing as she was about to jump in to the tree's she was grabbed by the elbow and throwing to the ground in front of Tenten. "Ino" the young girl yelled as she turned around to look who was the cause of it. "It you", she watched a women with white hair slowly walked up to Tenten as she was kneeling down checking Ino who was slowly getting up.

"Good you remember me", she smiled.

"Tenten who is this jerk"

"I don't really know I met her outside the village hidden in the flame she was also kicked out", Tenten straightened up launching at the white haired women trying to get her as far away from Ino as possible.

She jumped back a couple of feet avoiding the young kunoich Tenten stopped as she saw a couple of ninjas forming around the white haired lady _`shit this isn't good`,_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Right if you want it to happen do it now", the two leaf shin obis looked at each other in question.

Tenten clutched the lower part of her arm `_oh no!`, _she clenched her teeth _`my arm one of them knows that jutsu`_, "Ino this is your only chance go", Tenten tried to ignore the pain in her arm so she could convince her friend that she would be fine.

"Right", but as soon as she was about to run she saw the pained look in her friend face "Tenten what wrong?"

"Ino just go I will be fine", she yelled at the young ninja throwing a couple of shuriken refusing to use her right arm.

"Tenten it your arm isn't it?", Ino questioned her friend

"Ino I swear…" Tenten fell to her knees unable to stand the pain _`what happing`,_ Tenten tried to move her right arm but it barely flinched _`I wish Ino would just ignore me and go there no way I'm able to fight like this I just need one last attack to let Ino get away`_

Tenten launched herself at the group of ninja bring out a kunai trying to take out a couple of ninjas but her moment where slow making it easy to dodge her countering every attack she throw. "Tenten", Ino screamed as she the weapon mistress fell to her knees after been delivered a punch to the gut then final one to the causing her to blackout Ino ran to her but was caught of guard by two ninja who grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me you creeps", she watched as a bigger ninja tossed Tenten over his shoulder "Hey what are you doing with Tenten?", as she watched him run of "Ten…", she yelled but was cut of by a punch to the gut causing her to black.

_**XXX**_

_**Well I finished the first two chapter YEAH hope you like r&r**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ino had finally woke up to find herself in a cave she knew she must have been out for a couple of hour she knew it hasn't been any longer than that. As she looked around the cave she could see Tenten not that far from her. She gasped as she stumbled towards the unconscious girl.

Kneeling down beside her "Tenten", gently shaking the girl who was in such a bad state "Tenten wake up", as she spoke again the brown haired ninja slowly open her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Ino?", her eyes shot at her blond haired friend as she came in sight "why didn't you go when you had the chance?", finally becoming fully awake.

"Tenten I couldn't leave you the way you where you could barley move your right arm and what good is a weapons mistress with one arm", Tenten glared at the girl as she slowly sat up refusing to admit that she was right. "it doesn't matter now just let me see your arm"

Giving her a questioned look she finally used the strength in her upper arm to move her arm as the lower part hung limp unmentioned as the blond girl grabbed her arm "what are you doing?"

"It a trick Lady Tsunade showed us", cocking her head in question

"Us?"

"You know me, Sakura, Hinata and even Neji agreed to learn medical nin jutsu so he could learn this", she grinned as she noticed her friend start to smile "ha I think he must be one of the few men who can actually use it must be because of his blood line". she spoke as she started to heal Tenten arm.

It took maybe an hour and a half for Ino to finish healing her friend's arm and during that time Tenten was protesting for them to leave but Ino stubbornly refused knowing if the ninja came back it would be hard for her to defend both off them. "Ino look at you your exhausted", Ino couldn't help but let out a forced laugh.

"Tenten right now you cant talk about how anybody looks at least I'm not that badly beaten", Tenten rolled her eyes as she opened and closed her right fist something she couldn't do that long ago "anyway there's no time to joke we need to get you back to konoha and get treatment."

Ino helped up the other female ninja letting her us her as support. Walking to the entrance of the cave they where stopped by a woman with white hair "It you again, let us through", Ino demined.

"I cant do that", her voice firm as she spoke looking at Tenten "I'll make a deal", turning her gaze to Ino "leave that good for nothing here and I'll let you go", Ino looked at her friend who just nodded her head in agreement.

Putting Tenten down against the wall "why don't I make another deal with you", standing in front of her hands behind her back "you step aside and let me and my friend past and I will forgive you for calling her a good for nothing",

The woman just laughed "Do you really think you can really take me?", Ino got into a fighting stance pulling out a kunai.

"Maybe I can't but I wont be the one that didn't fight for one of my friends especially one that think about other before herself I can't allow you to even think about laying you hands on her", as the two where ready to fight while Tenten yelled at Ino to leave her they where stopped by another voice.

"Carolyn what do you think your doing that's not the plan", a young girls walked into cave Tenten knew her all to well.

"Susumu?", she barely voiced out.

"That's not the plan do you really want to risk your chances getting all the ninjas back into the village", Carolyn sighed frustrated about being bossed around by teenager.

Tenten sat against the wall focusing her eyes on the younger ninja "I see what you are doing", they all looked at her "it disgusting actually you offer them false hope but as soon as this is finished you'll throw them away because that the type of person you are is it not?"

"Your wrong she promised us", the younger girl walked to the sitting ninja.

"So is that what you think maybe you should shut your mouth then", she delivered a hard strong kick to the chest of the sitting girl.

"AH!", she grasped her shirt as Ino ran next to her.

"Hey what was that about she injured enough without having some little brat kick her like that", Ino stood in front of her trying to help Tenten take less damage if need be.

The young girl rolled her eyes "Keen", a man walked in "we'll be leaving as soon as sun rise", he nodded then looked at Ino with a questioned look "we'll leave her here somebody's bound to find her", tossing a couple of bits of long ropes.

_**SUN UP**_

"Come on we should get going you've had enough rest", the teenager got up walking out followed by Carolyn who dragged Tenten along with her hands tied in front of her.

"Hey what do you think you are doing? Tenten", Ino shouted but could not move.

"I'll take care of her", Keen shouted to them "I will catch up", they nodded in approval.

"Hey what are you going to do?", Tenten tried to pull back but was no use she was dragged away.

The man waited before going into the cave while Ino only swore at him "okay, okay I get you don't like me but just listen", she sighed before she let him continue "that jutsu I saw you use on your friend a while ago I need to learn how to use it".

"Why would you need to use it can't help you to heal people", Ino glare at him.

"No but if the seal is activated while we are travelling and she cant move her hand she wont be able to fight", Ino cocked her head to the side.

"You don't believe me but I think I can make you", he pulled the bag of his shoulder puling out a large scroll hiding inside of it "they asked me to dispose of your friends weapon but instead I took all my stuff out so I can hide it just in case we get into any fight before your friends catch up"

"Why are you helping us?", the man put the scroll away and smiled.

"Because I'm a medical ninja no matter what I don't want anybody getting hurt if I can help it", she smiled back she didn't know why but she believed him "and plus your friend's right we are only getting used so I want to help show the other the truth of what going on",

"Okay I will show you", she smiled it didn't take long for the other medical ninja to master it.

"Thank you, I have already sent a letter letting them know your location", he ran out the cave

_**BACK AT THE VILLAGE**_

Sakura walked down the street of konoha "Hmm! I wonder where Ino is she was supposed to meet me, probably slept in just like normal", she rolled her eyes `_that reminds me I will____I need to tell Lady Tsunade what happened last night`_"poor Tenten it just your luck" _`damn it I need to give her scrolls back`_

"It's a bit weird she normally trains early with Neji shouldn't she of noticed her scrolls are missing, it not like her", Sakura put it to the back of her mind as she walked to the hokage office.

_**HOKAGE OFFICE**_

"WHAT?", Lady Tsunade smacked her hand of the desk "what do you mean she gone missing", she yelled at the three men in front of her.

"It not like her to disappear", Guy sensei was now taking things very serious "and she wouldn't miss training for the world"

"I talked to her parents before coming here and they haven't seen her since yesterday morning", Neji informing the hokage.

"If that true we…" the door of the office swung open to reveal Choji and Shikamaru.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Tsunade but Ino has gone missing", team Guy looked at each other they knew if this got out who would be the one to get the blame.

"Not another one", Lady Tsunade grumbled the team looked at each other confused "Tenten has gone missing as well", she rubbed her temples "right this is what…", the door swing open again to reveal an old lady. "Dose anybody knock these day", she glared at the woman "especially someone who isn't wanted"

"I need to discuses something about one of the shin obi and I think you know what one", lady Koharu Utatane came in shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry but could you leave what you have to say until later this is very important one of our teammate have gone missing", everybody shot a look at Lee like he just given away the biggest secret in the world.

"Oh is that so?, your in team Guy right?", stating the obvious "I was just coming to talk about your friend", they gave her a confused look "well if you say she missing I wont need to bother asking Tsunade to get rid of her she already left by herself."

"HEY! Tenten isn't the only one missing our teammate is missing too", Choji shouted.

"Is that so? So Tenten must have kidnapped her to prove her point that she doesn't want to come back", they where getting angry by the old lady "if that so we should go after the girls and if need be get rid of Tenten but if we don't we leave…" the door opened to show the pink haired ninja.

"Lady Tsunade I need to…", she stopped as she looked around the room "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…", she stopped when she saw the old women and couldn't help keep her feeling under control "How could you talk to her like that?", she yelled.

"Sakura even though I don't mind you shouting at that withered old hag just now is not the time"

"What's going on?", she questioned still looking around the room.

"Tenten and Ino have gone mission", Sakura couldn't believe what she hearing that why she hadn't seen the two today. She turned her attention to the old woman.

"This is your fault what did you do?", the old Lady just ignored her.

"Can you please explain what you are talking about", Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets.

"lady Tsunade she was the reason she must have done something", Lady Tsunade motioned her to go on but she was interrupted.

"How dare you blame something like that on me", lady Koharu Utatane said in her normal calm voice.

"Your the one who said that Tenten was a reminder of her brother death that it was he fault. That she should just leave", she clenched her fist while everybody glared at her "how could you she done nothing to you", her eyes started to water.

"She could become a threat to the village I was just doing what was best for the village that somebody should of done along time ago how was I suppose to know that she would kidnap someone"

"Stop saying that", Neji blurted out with everybody's surprise "you don't know that for sure", Lee agreed

"What would you care anyway I bet she didn't even tell you her plans", team Guy looked confused "should I tell them Tsunade or should you?", the blond haired hokage glared at her

"If it's the thing I think it is I want to know who you got the information?", her gaze did not drop

"You where out I just happen to see what was on your desk", she gave a sinister smile "Your so called teammate asked for a transfer to a different teammate", almost everybody eyes widened.

"You don't know half of the reason why she did what she did you shouldn't go running your mouth you hag", Tsunade furies at the older woman.

Neji started to walk to the door as they watched him his back facing them "I will be waiting at the gate and will be leaving as soon as possible could you please assemble a team right away", the hokage nodded her head before he left.

"I want you all to gather the rest of konoha 11 and make your way to the gate Shikamaru you will be captain Guy you stay here", the older man folded his arms in protest but did not win while Shikamaru nodded before they all left to get there team.

"I don't believe they will do their job so I will assemble somebody I know who get the job done and I've already got somebody in mind", she slowly walked out.

"Hey I didn't agree to that", she shouted after her but no response "I guess I have no choice in it but hopefully they can do this for Tenten sake".

_**THE GATE**_

Neji sat alone awaiting for everybody `_she wanted to leave team Guy but why? can I get her to change her mind if she leave I would never get another chance to see her`_ he sighed rubbing his closed eyes. Smirking at the memory that kept popping up in his head

_**FLASHBACK**_

They where on a mission that was supposed to last three weeks but team Guy had finished a week early and Guy had aloud them to have a couple of days off before heading back to the village and came to rest in a small village which was popular with rich tourist.

Neji walked around by himself hoping he would find the female member in his team. As he walked he could see a large crowd gathered around a wall of a shop "what going on here?", he spoke softly as he slowly walking towards the crowd pushing past the people in it .

He couldn't believe what he saw in the centre of the group a girl with twin buns and three needles in her hand `_what happening why are the gathered around Tenten and she not wearing her headband`_, then his eyes came to a man who looked a bit frustrated.

His eyes came back to the girl who was facing the wall a couple of feet away from it focusing on a board with number around it and a bull's-eye in the middle. He watched as she threw the needles hitting the bull's-eye three times. "No way", Neji heard the man shout before going into his back pocket pulling out money.

`_She not really doing what I think she doing`, _Neji watched as she took the money.

"Come on double or nothing", man spoke "you only got lucky," he pleaded with her as she took out a large pile of money while she rolled her eyes counting the money she had gotten the rich tourists that had challenged her for a game "I'll make you a deal if you can get it on the target again I will give you double what I gave you and if you don't I will get that wad of cash in your hands", Neji smirk he knew it was impossible for her to lose

Agreeing she picket up another needle firing it again this time not even looking hitting her target "damn it fine here you go", he slapped the money in her hand before storming off.

After watching her collect her needles he walked towards her "Tenten what do you think you are doing?", he grabbed her at the elbow pulling her over to the side while everybody continued on with their routing. "Your scamming these people how do you think this make konoha look if they're ninjas are doing stuff like this"

"Hey calm down Neji it not like these rich people would notice they don't know I'm a ninja and plus I think konoha would be proud to know I was earning money to fund my weapons that help me fight and also these nice people are helping two of konoha shin obi buy lunch for energy to help them train". He gave a confused look "come on I'm buying", she laughed before walking while he mumbled behind her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He smirked that had been almost two years now since that had happened staring up at the sky as he opened his eyes "You haven't changed a bit", he spoke as he finally felt familiar chakra looking at the people in front of him. "Lets go", he paused as soon as he saw the wind queen herself Temari "what are you doing here?", he almost snarled he knew Tenten wouldn't like to see her.

"Hey don't get that way with me its not like I wanted to be here but lady Koharu Utatane said she didn't trust your decision making and I was already in konoha so she asked me to tag along. I'm here just encase Tenten dosent want to come back so if I must I will be the one to take that weapons mistress down I won't lie I'm hopping I get another fight with her I want to check out this new jutsu of her is any good maybe she wont be such a waist of time in round 2"

"How… , Lee started but was cut of by Shikamaru while the rest glared at her.

"Temari that enough", he rubbed his forehead "troublesome woman, right Kiba we need direction so I want you to lead the way", nodding his head they ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten was exhausted they had been running for hours with no breaks and it didn't help that Carolyn was dragging her along by the rope that was tied around her wrist. She knew they where only a couple of hours away from the border. "We're stopping here for a while", Tenten heard the youngest member of the group order them to stop.

They landed in a large clearing Tenten panted as she fell to her knees some of her wound weren't heeled but she was grateful to have the use of her arm back. Carolyn gave Tenten a disgusted look as she watched the young girl. "Carolyn I will take it from here", the man who went back into the cave after they where gone the woman hesitantly nodded before handing the long rope to him and walking off.

Tenten clenched her fist as the man sat next to her "what did you do?", she looked down. the thought that she couldn't protect her friend killed her inside.

"Huh?", he looked at her.

"When you went back into the cave", she couldn't return eye contact.

"Oh", he looked around making sure no one was around they all went to search for food "nothing", she shot him a look that said don't lie to me "trust me I sent a letter to your hokage telling her where she was so she probably being picket up soon and I promised I would stall these guy long enough for them to catch up", Tenten didn't know if she should trust him but he didn't seem like he was lying.

"Look trust me or not I am the only help you have here your weapons are in my bag so if anything happens I want to take my bag and take you weapons.", Tenten slowly nodded her head letting him know she understands "now let me see your wounds"

_`What this guy up to`_, she narrowed her eye as she watched the man carefully "look I don't know what your up to but I don't need your help", his eyebrow raised as he looked at her.

"You know it saver if you allow me to heal you for two reason you might need to fight and two you can barley run so what will you be able to do if your friends need help while coming to get you", Tenten shot her eyes at him.

She sighed as she agreed showing him the wound that was giving her the most bother as she moved. "My name Dai", he finally introduced himself.

_**HOKAGE OFFICE **_

"Oh my god", Shizune covered her mouth with her hands "she really said that", Tsunade had told her the story about Tenten "I didn't know she had a brother"

"Well she never talked about him but you did know him", Shizune tilted her head in thought "do you remember every time we would come back"

"You don't mean", Shizune stared at her in shock.

_**FLASHBACK **_

A seventeen year old Shizune stood alone on the konoha bridge staring out at the water in deep thought "Hey, cheer up", she heard a male voice say. Turing her head to see who it was she recognised him but she couldn't put her finger on where they would have met.

Turning her head back to the water she continued to ignore him while he only stared at her before letting out a small laugh "you don't remember me do you?", she shook her head "well we only talked to each other now and then".

"I'm sorry but I think you've mistaking me for someone else", he sighed but his smile only grew.

"We where in the same class", he put his hands behind his head "well it was a long time ago. Maybe you will remember the name Akio", she tapped her chin as she looked to the sky.

"It sounds familiar but sorry I can't think", she smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it", he laughed "so how was your trip with Lady Tsunade", she stared at him confusion _`how did he know`_ "the sensei didn't keep it quite. You would of loved to she the girls faces when they found out they just wouldn't stop talking about you", he smiled as he remembered the jealously in the girls eyes.

She hesitated before she answered "Yeah it was interesting", she didn't want to admit it but Lady Tsunade spent their money betting and they where only back because she was getting more money treating patents. "But we will be leaving again"

"Aw", he looked at the water "well at least I got to say hello before you left again", she looked at him eyes wide "so when are you leaving?"

"Well", she thought again `_if Lady Tsunade continues gambling maybe later than we were meant to leave`_, "probably in three months maybe sooner, why?"

"Well maybe we should catch up that's if you want to?" they both blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure", giving him a huge grin while he returned it.

"Damn" she looked at him "Sorry I need to go pick up my sister from the academy", he started walking off "I will meet you're here tomorrow", he smiled as he started to run.

_**THREE MONTH LATER**_

They grow closer as the days went on meeting the same place at the same time. Shizune told him story of the adventures she and Lady Tsunade had. While he talked non stop about his sister "Yeah she amazing she got to much passion when it comes to it she never quits even when she exhausted I am so proud of her", Shizune smiled.

She laughed "it rare for somebody to share a close bond with there younger sibling, It nice"

"Yeah well I don't think she would be like that if I wasn't teaching her some moves", he laughed but then he realizing that something was bothering her. "Hey what wrong?", he stared at her with concern in his eyes.

She sighed "Tomorrow me and Lady Tsunade are leaving the village", she put her head down.

"That's great", her head shot up in surprise "well I don't want you to go but at least when you come back you could tell me some more story", he laughed taking her hand she blushed as her hand was captured in his "just come back to this spot when you come back and I will be here", she smiled.

And every time she came back they would meet up and spend the time talking catching up. She actually couldn't wait for Lady Tsunade to lose her money.

_**A year later**_

She waited in the same spot they had met but he never showed up every day, she waited until she finally got the news "'I'm sorry Akio was killed a couple of months ago on a mission", she was finally informed by an ANBU who saw her everyday standing there. She couldn't believe it this couldn't be happening to her she sank to her knees watching the ground.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She clenched her fist "how…" she was interrupted by the door swing open and a shin obi ran in.

"Lady Tsunade we have just been sent this letter by an unknown shin obi", he handed her the letter.

"Hmm", she looked at her student "looks like we have somebody on our side", she smiled but concern still in her eyes.

_**NEJI AND THE OTHER**_

"Hey", Kiba shouted behind him so the other could hear him "the scent is still around here", he looked over to Neji who looked like he was just getting faster by the minute his eyes activated his clans blood line.

"Wait", the white eyed boy continued to look forward as they stopped.

"What Wrong?", Choji waited for an answer.

"Ino is up a head in a cave", they where all about to run to the cave apart form two Neji who had his arms folded looking very irritated and Shikamaru who held his hand out to get them to stop.

"Neji can you see anybody or traps", he shook his head waiting for orders. "right let go"

_**Later on**_

"So she in there", Sakura pointed as he nodded then running in.

They couldn't believe what they where seeing Ino was sitting on the ground her hands and legs bound "Ino", Sakura whispered as she stepped closer to the girl who was avoiding eye contact with them.

"I'm sorry Sakura", the pink haired girl stopped for a moment before continuing cutting the ropes form her "I couldn't help her", they all looked at each other with fear in there eyes apart from one Temari who had a grin on her face.

"So your saying you let them get away not even putting up much of a fight to help her", Neji spoke coldly to the young girl who had her head in her now free hands.

"Neji", Choji shouted at him.

"No he's right I was too weak", she got up shakily while Sakura supported her. "I let them get away", she clenched her fist " I let them take her". She looked down "I'm sorry Neji", her voice nothing more than a whisper. They stared at her with concern on there eyes all but one.

"Right that's our mission complete we'll head back as soon as", they shot her a deadly look.

"What do you mean we haven't got Tenten yet?", Lee questioned the allied shin obi.

"My mission was to make sure we got Ino and return safely. We would only take care of her if she was here", Neji started walking out the cave.

"Fine then you have fulfilled your mission you can escort Ino back to the village while we continue our search"

"What?", the two blonds shouted at him.

"Why do I need to go back? I'm fine I want to help", Ino protested

"Ino", Shikmaru stood with his hands in his pockets "he's right it make sense for you go back and let Lady Tsunade know how this all occurred", she sighed and nodded her head.

"Well if you aren't going back I will come", Temari folded her are with a smug look on her face. "Who knows maybe I will get my rematch after all", Ino glared at her

"What's the matter with you? You sound like you want to fight with her", she shouted "I wont let you you'll need to go through me first", Temari was taking back but quickly gained her composure.

"Ha, fine by me," She took the fan of her back the two girls got into their fighting stances "I don't know why you all want to help a girl who just lies to you can you really trust her who knows she might of arranged this"

"You don't know anything about her…" Ino was cut of by the two girls standing in front of them

"Ino please came down this isn't helping" Hinata spoke softly.

"Temari watch what you are saying it not like you ever took time to get to know her", Temari put the giant fan back on her back as she rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl.

_`Like I would want to know someone who betrays their village they are to blind to see what she has done`_ she pushed past the other to get out the cave.

"Will you be okay to get back to the village on your own", Sakura walked towards her friend who just nodded her. The three girls where now left in cave.

"You should be able to catch up to them they only left at sun up and there is someone on our side he said he was going to try and slow them down so you can catch up", the girls looked at each other then at the blond girl who was only looking down.

"Ino we can't be sure he's on our side maybe it's a trick", Hinata rested her hand on her shoulder.

"No he had sent out a letter to Lady Tsunade to let her know where they where heading he is also keeping Tenten weapons for her just in case anything happens before you get there. Please you two get her back…please", her voice began to shake as she let a tear escape from her blue eyes.

"Don't worry Ino me and Hinata will make sure she'll come back and there this no way we'll let Temari touch her", she lifted her head as she felt another hand on her shoulder to see the two girls eyes shine with determination she couldn't help but believe them.

Ino watched as the group ran off in the direction Kiba had told them where her cent is coming from before she quickly ran off in the direction of the village.

_**TENTEN **_

Tenten watched the man who was almost finish healing her wounds "Dai what do you think your doing?", they turned to look at the young girl.

"I'm healing her wounds so it doesn't slow us down", Tenten was surprised about how fast he made that up.

"Good thinking", she gave him credit "but leave us for a moment", he nodded his head as he slowly got up looking at the older girl before leaving.

"So what do you want from me Susumu?", she glared at her.

"Your coming back to the village don't think you can get away with killing the village hokage", she spoke softly.

"You think you'll be able to take me all the way there", she couldn't help but laugh.

"Even if I don't make it back to the village I will kill you right now if I have too", her words like venom to the older girl "after all it your fault I'm all alone It your fault our father died", Tenten looked away.

"I'm sorry", she spoke quietly "It wasn't suppose to be like that", Susumu let out a bitter laugh.

"You shouldn't of been there, why the hell did you come back?", Tenten looked down

"If I didn't they would of attacked my village I was only doing what was best for them after all I am a shin obi", her voice was low

The younger girl rolled her eyes _`I don't care what she say it still her fault she wont get away with this`_, she turned around as she heard foots of the ninja that came with her

"Susumu the konoha ninja are not that far away", one of the ninjas spoke. Tenten head shot up as she heard about the ninja.

"Fine then come on we're moving out", she pointed out a couple of ninjas "I want you to put up traps and if by any chances they get through take them out", Tenten jumped to her feet

"Wait no, don't you dare or…", Tenten was stopped by a punch to the face forcing her back down landing hard.

"Be quite", Carolyn spoke ignoring her cursing as she waited for more instruction before she was signalled to move out dragging along the girl who was trying to escape from them.

Sorry it a bit late had a lot of stuff to do but please read and review


End file.
